


【侍臣】(四十八) 止鼬ABO AU科幻 OOC

by Uncle_HUAI



Category: Naruto, 宇智波止水, 宇智波鼬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_HUAI/pseuds/Uncle_HUAI





	

止水推开书房的门，视线落在书桌边时，有那么一秒，他聪明的大脑彻底空白了。

鼬倒在书桌边，不省人事。

“鼬——？！”

他回过神，扑过去把人抱在怀里，鼬纤长的腿暴露在初秋的空气中，触手冰凉。

止水摸了摸他的肚子，贴上去听了听，好在肚子还是温热的，宝宝的动静也正常。

他赶忙脱掉风衣，盖在鼬身上，手臂穿过鼬的腿弯，将鼬抱了起来。

起身的一瞬间，有什么东西重重掉在地上。鼬随着那声音发出细微嘤咛，有些疲惫地睁开眼。

“唔……止水……？”

鼬似乎还没醒过来，微微皱着眉，屋里的温度让他下意识向身边温热的胸膛靠近，抓着止水的衬衫，靠在止水心口蹭蹭。

止水舒了口气，鼬安全无恙，他紧绷的肌肉终于慢慢放松。

抱着鼬回到卧室，将鼬放进柔软的被褥里，自己也脱掉衣服，躺进被子，从背后把鼬圈入怀中，用自己的体温温暖鼬的身体。

半梦半醒之间，鼬感觉到熟悉的触感包裹着他的肚子，在凸起的肚脐周围描画，温柔地和肚子里的宝宝交流着。

他从喉咙里发出一点儿声音，像是被主人挠着下巴的小猫。

止水亲了亲他的脖子，气音温存道:“刚才真是……吓坏我了……还好你们两个都没事。”

鼬迷迷糊糊偏过些头，耳鬓厮磨，呼吸相闻，心肺中都是对方的气息。

“你怎么突然跑回来了……”

“……我怕自己闯下大祸……”止水心虚地小声回答，腿夹着他的脚，不住摩擦，终于让他冰凉的下肢回温。

“哈？”鼬好笑地回过头，鼻尖蹭上止水的大鼻子。“闯什么祸？”

止水不客气地亲吻送上门的唇，嚅喏道:“怕我点了火，烧了你的身……”

鼬抬手轻轻捏了捏他的耳朵，咬着唇笑道:“我也是个正常男人好吧？泄火谁不会啊？还用你千里送做消防员？”

止水哼了两声，大手小心翼翼给小宝宝传递温度，“我还怕宝宝出问题……你一个人，太辛苦了。”

鼬亲亲他的鼻子，低笑，“我没事的。”

止水将他拥紧些，手从肚皮滑到脐下三寸，“火灭了么？”

鼬被他挠的有点痒，“灭了。”

“真灭了？”止水探入底裤，握住疲软的小小鼬。

鼬蹭蹭居心不良的家伙，忍笑道：“真灭了。”

止水嘟着嘴，“好吧，睡觉……”

鼬窝在他怀里，微微蜷起腿，这个动作将身后的要害暴露给止水，止水自然不会放过这个机会，习惯性摸上鼬柔软的臀肉。

然而触手的湿气让止水皱眉。

“鼬？”止水想到了什么，“你刚才……是用哪里泻火的？”

鼬被问得脸红，耳朵都快冒烟了。

他自然不肯告诉止水，自己刚才想着他，拿他使用的钢笔把自己戳到射。

“就……就你也会用的地方啊……好了，快睡觉……”

他把脸贴在枕头上，微微缩起肩，心虚让他紧张地吞了吞口水。

止水勾开宽松的孕期专用底裤，股缝残留的可疑粘液让止水睁大眼睛。他又向前探了探，潮热的花穴十分松软，一碰还会流水。

？！

怎么看都是刚刚使用过！

英明神武的宇智波止水探长迅速回忆起在书房抱起鼬时，有什么东西重重落地，闷响一声。

难道，鼬居然……用了什么奇怪的道具？！

想到鼬在他的引导下对自己酱酱酿酿……

止水有点不好，他需要止火！

心里默念着睡觉，可脑海中浮现的都是往日情爱中鼬潮红的脸。

他实在受不了了，微微抬起身，试图越过鼬的后背，看看他的Omega睡着没。

这一看，他就憋不住了。鼬凌乱的发丝间，露出一点绯红的耳朵。

止水将鼻尖贴在鼬的后背，从下向上轻嗅。

嗅到鼬的耳朵时，他分明听到鼬憋着气叹息。

这哪里是没事的样子，鼬的所有表现都在告诉止水，他需要止水的肌肤之亲。躁动的信息素折磨着怀孕的鼬，无论如何，他都不会好受。

止水有点生气，已经这么难受，鼬还是不肯放开和他欢爱，甚至还诳他没事。

他坏心眼发作，想欺负欺负这个不听话的小爸爸。

“鼬，你是不是哪里不舒服？”

止水一边问，一边摸着鼬的后颈，顺着敏感的脊柱一点一点向下爱抚。

“唔……没事……我、我很好……”

“哦，可是，你好像在发抖，是觉得冷吗？”

“……嗯、嗯……”

“那我抱着你，抱着你就不冷了。”

止水将鼬拢回怀里，灼热的呼吸打在鼬颈后，大手揉捏着出水的小屁股，故意用硬热的肉根顶着鼬的后腰。

“鼬……糟糕……我好像硬了……”

止水沙哑的声音发着颤，Alpha的信息素包裹住鼬的神经，大脑混沌，有点不受自己控制。

“怎、怎么会……”鼬喘着气，他自己也浑身燥热。

“不知道……”止水似乎很无辜，也很无助，“鼬，你帮我摸摸好不好？”

“就摸摸吗？”

“嗯，就摸摸。”

鼬背过手，在止水的牵引下，握住滚烫的巨兽，粗粝的触感让鼬起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

分明是他亲密接触过的东西，可是每次碰触，他还是会有反应。

简直像是被止水下了什么奇怪的符咒。

止水握着他的手，在自己下体套弄，可是好一阵，他胳膊和手都酸了，止水还是没有舒服，甚至越摸越大。

“不行，鼬……这样不行，出不来。”

止水的声音好像很着急，鼬想，这样憋着，一定很痛吧。

“呜，鼬，我可不可以在外面蹭一蹭……”止水将他的底裤退到膝盖，巨兽在腿间摩擦。“我不进去，就在外面。”

鼬不敢回头，想到自己刚才在书房的荒唐，他羞臊不已，根本不能看止水的脸，轻声应道：“恩。”

止水将肉刃插入鼬柔软的臀肉，穴口的粘液充当了很好的润滑剂，最重要的是，孕期敏感的身体，让鼬的小穴还在涌出潮水，湿湿滑滑，动起来带着可爱又情色的声音。

鼬抓紧枕头，任由止水在被子下对他做坏事。

“唔，对不起，太、太滑了……它总是自己就插进去了……”

止水的声音听起来好无辜，仿佛真的是那根东西自己要跑进去似得。

鼬羞得无法回应，总不能说“没关系，这也不是你的错，都怪我太滑了，都怪那个大家伙不听话”，这样吧？！

“啊，抱歉，这次插得有点深……唔，我会退出来的……”

鼬终于忍不住，咬着唇在轻微的晃动中回过身，床头灯温柔的光线下，鼬看到止水忍笑的脸。

“你、你……”鼬气结，止水这家伙，分明就是在戏弄他！“唔、嗯——！”

止水看鼬反应过来，索性一不做二不休，将探入的根茎向深插入，鼬捂着嘴，还是泄出一阵美妙的呻吟。

“不要憋气，鼬，放松呼吸，这样对宝宝不好。”止水抓掉鼬捂在嘴上的手，握着他的手腕，让他枕着自己的胳膊，把怀孕的小爸爸整个圈在自己怀中，从背后深入抽插。

侧后位的交欢让鼬没有那么大负担，可他还是本能抱着自己的肚子，7个月的大肚子非常沉重，欢爱也越来越辛苦。

止水抬起他一条腿，让花穴更好被侵犯。

“慢、慢点……宝宝……宝宝在动……啊……”

“嗯，我轻点。”

止水放慢速度，可这样一来，宝宝的负担小了，却让止水和鼬被折磨得够呛，水磨豆腐，慢火细炖，熬得是一份耐心。

他们彼此都想酣畅淋漓深入欢愉，可偏偏此刻只能让止水插到深处，画着圈摇摆。

“啊……顶、顶到了……呜……别，别在那磨蹭……啊……”

鼬抓着身下的床单，止水顶在他的宫口，滑腻炽热的龟头不停在那片敏感的软肉上磨蹭，他快受不了了，流着口水咬住枕头，从肚子泛出的电流让他整个人都被电得意识模糊。

“唔，可是……好舒服啊……鼬，这里……软软的，一直在流水……真棒。”

“别说、别说了……嗯啊……不行，肚子好酸……”

鼬被止水弄痴了，他耳朵里嗡嗡直响，不知道自己在说什么。

止水又磨了一阵，鼬再没有精神说话，只能敏感地随着止水的动作呻吟。

鼓胀的巨大肉根带来的快感，根本不是区区钢笔能媲美，鼬张着嘴喘息，小穴自己攀附止水，收缩蠕动，它爱死这个大家伙了！

止水缓慢用腰画圈，深入翻搅，在软泥般的甬道里不停折腾，欢愉让他们大汗淋漓，这一切都被棉被遮掩，屋子里是初秋的凉气，被子下却是春日的明媚。

鼬像是掉入温泉之中，止水抱着他，在潮水里飘荡，他向后转过身，止水干渴的唇精确地吻住他，柔韧的舌深入，勾着他的舌肆意交缠。

“嗯、嗯……唔……”

鼬隔着睡衣，在止水胸口磨蹭。

但这并不能缓解两个人的燥热。

止水不得不放开他，两个人打着战栗，呼吸混乱地在棉被里脱衣服。

实在是受不了了，彼此的肌肤渴求着湿湿滑滑的碰触。

止水将两人的衣服从被子里丢出去，裤子被他用脚踢到床下，鼬自觉抬起腿，让他能插入一条腿作为支撑。

止水索性抓着棉被角，将两个人蒙头卷进被子里。

棉被球不停蛹动，传出闷闷的笑声和呻吟，普通的木质双人床吱吱摇晃。

“嗯、啊……床……床要塌了……”

“不会……嘶……它结实着呢，鼬……啊……就这样，夹紧些……”

“……止、止水……我撑不住了……呜……你帮我……扶着肚子……”

止水放缓速度，轻轻顶着鼬的前列腺，他不能让鼬因高潮造成宫缩，只能让鼬用前端舒服，还要注意，不能撞鼬的屁股，每一下抽插都要缓慢温柔，以防伤到宝宝。

鼬要被止水弄成一滩软泥，止水一边顶着他，一边揉按他的肉肠，不几下，他就流着口水泄了身。

棉被里弥漫着鼬甜美的气息，高潮让子宫吐出一股股阴精，本来就因怀孕而湿滑的甬道一时间变成沼泽。止水不忍心再让疲惫的鼬辛苦下去，用力吻着鼬背后突出的蝴蝶骨，顶着鼬的小腺体，让栓结在鼬体外成型，大量浓稠的精液全喷在鼬的敏感点上。

“唔——！好棒啊——鼬，全部、全部射进去了……”

鼬被止水射得发抖，脱力地靠在止水怀里喘息，棉被里的温度把他们融化在一起，头发滴着水，睫毛也沾满汗液。

止水心满意足，在余韵中轻轻用前端翻搅，精液从合不拢的小口流了鼬一屁股。

氧气着实不够用，止水拨开被子，两个人汗湿的头从被子下钻出来。

鼬眯着眼，红润的唇微微张着，用力呼吸被子外的新鲜空气。

止水喘着气，不老实的手摸上鼬挺立的乳头。

“它变得好大哦……”

“哈……？”鼬还没缓过劲，懒洋洋的。

“这个。”止水夹着乳头，轻轻捏了捏。

鼬哭笑不得，止水顽皮地玩儿起来，他好像特别喜欢这两个小玩意儿。

“你烦死了……我要睡觉。”鼬赧然地用肩膀推了推他，闭上眼。

“嗯……你睡吧……唉，等等，头发湿着，睡觉会头痛哦。”

鼬真的困得慌，抱怨道:“谁让我变成这样湿漉漉的啊！都怪你！刚才就睡觉不就没这些麻烦了吗？”

止水顶嘴，“我不这样弄弄你，你能睡着啊？”

鼬气呼呼地瞥他一眼，止水立刻道歉，“好了好了，我的错。起来洗个澡，被子也要换。”

“我不要，不想动了。”孕夫总是情绪化的，连一向冷静的鼬也因为怀孕变得难缠。

止水担心他这样会感冒，又劝又哄，把他连被子一起抱进浴室，大半夜的，换床单换被子，折腾了好一阵，才得以休息。

唉……自己非要h，含着泪也得善后啊……

止水铺着床单，认命地想。


End file.
